Death Emerald
Warning This is going to be a long read, so either make sure you have a snack and a lot of free time or prepare for it to take a few days. Also, like any other story on this wiki, it is not for the faint of heart. I would also like you to keep in mind that this is my first creepypasta (me being [[User:Spottedpool599|Spotty]]) so don't be too harshly criticizing it. c: One I wake up on the morning of my birthday and find myself surrounded by presents. Odd, my parents usually buy only ten presents and give them to me slowly throughout the day. Nonetheless, I pick one up. The tag doesn't say anything, it only has a single red teardrop on it. That was kind of odd as well. I picked this one up first for two reasons: It was the shape of a video game, and I had wished dearly to have Pokemon Emerald for my birthday, and because of the big red number one painted on the black paper. I open it up, and sure enough, it is Pokemon Emerald. I pick up the one numbered with a two, and it is an unbelievably shiny and new-looking Gameboy Advance. It was jet black. I slide in the game cartridge and turn on the system, but a voice comes through: ''Open the rest first...'' Okay, that was kinda creepy. But I have a feeling I should do what it says. The third present is a shiny eevee plush. ''Cool! ''I think. I hug the shiny eevee for about five seconds before tearing into the fourth one. It's oddly a notebook, and unlike everything else it looks heavily used. The front has another shiny eevee on it, and the background is black, with a blood-spattered effect. The eevee has pale green eyes that matches cursive text along the bottom that says "Pokemon Death Emerald." Pokemon ''death''' '''Emerald? ''I have a feeling I should check the game cartridge more closely... There's red text that says DEATH and looks like spattered blood printed between the words. I shiver and slowly walk towards my trash can, game in shaking hand. Written on the trash can in blood are the words ''Don't you dare... ''I flinch as the words echo around my mind. I try and run out of my room, but a strange force is tugging on me, telling me to look through the notebook and open the other presents. When I turn, the other presents are gone, leaving me with the cartridge, the Gameboy, the notebook, and the eevee plush. I turn to the first page of the notebook. ''Record your experience with the game here... you have to. ''I shiver... it's time to play the game. I don't have anything else I can do. Two The opening screen is the same as the cover of the notebook, and an eevee cry plays, followed by the Lavender Town themesong. The game is untouched, and I press the New Game button. The screen flashes between red, black, and white before showing Professor Birch, who says: "Hello, young one. You have been chosen for this test project. Be not afraid, you will be unharmed... probably." His eyes flash red before asking me if I am a boy or a girl. I click the girl option, which has jet black hair and holds a scythe behind her back. She wears a tattered, bloodstained lace-and-silk dress. The screen fades to black then snaps back to the professor, who now asks me my name. I'm scared what'll happen if I put my real name in, so I name my character Lacey. It fits her. So on to the beginning, with the prof strangely not saying anything else. Or that inspirational speech the game always says. I'm not in the truck, but in a tiny black box. I can't move, but I do see pixels of deep red flashing around me. I finally emerge from the truck to find myself in Little- Wait what? Lavender town? Okay then. My mom is nowhere to be seen, so I guess I go into the house the truck stopped in front of now. Then it occurs to me- Lavender Town in Emerald? Someone had gotten busy with their hacking skills. I shrug and walk Lacey towards the house. When she walks inside, a line of Unown is there. I'm not too good at reading Unown, so I see if I can examine them. I can, but only one by one. There are four of them. The first one says D. The next one says E. I already know what they're going to say, but I examine the rest, to be sure. Sure enough, an A and another D. There is also my mother, sitting at a table. I talk to her. She says, "I hope my Unowns don't scare you... They have some habits." The screen flashes red again. "Anyway, the new neighbour Professor Birch wants to see you. He's not exactly a neighbour though, just visiting. He says he has a present." Surprisingly enough, Lacey says "Alright." And a cutscene leads her out of the house and towards another house. The houses in Lavender Town are different, I notice, but it's undoubtedly Lavender Town. When Lacey goes into the house, she suddenly stops walking, apparently shocked by the scene in front of her- The professor is lying on the ground in a puddle of blood! I shiver- This is the creepiest game EVER. She walks over to Prof. Birch and asks if he is okay. I imagine his voice croaking the words out- he raises a shaking arm and hands Lacey a Pokeball, saying "Take her- you'll need her." Three I check my Pokemon list and see that "her" is a female level ten shiny eevee. When I select her, it asks me if I'd like to nickname her. Of course I would, I absolutely LOVE nicknaming Pokemon. I call her Silk and decide I'd like to evolve her into Espeon or Umbreon. I go and talk to my mom, and she gasps. "He gave her to you! Take good care of her.." There were two boxes. "No" and "Okay". Of course, I select okay. "Good." My mom says. Now I'm really excited to see what happens next. First I go up the stairs, but my room just has moving boxes and a tile floor, not even a bed. Then, a trail of blue comes from my backpack. Silk is now sitting next to me. The screen says "What's this? Silk doesn't like the Pokeball- it scares her. Will you let her follow you?" I remember what my mom said and click "Yes." Silk jumps up and down excitedly. I realize this game doesn't even resemble Pokemon Emerald, but who cares, I'm having so much fun with it! When I leave Lavender Town, I find myself in Littleroot town for real now. I see that Prof. Birch's lab is painted black, and when I read the sign it says CLOSED- FOREVER. I shiver, but move on to route 101. I catch a level three female Poochyena and name her Dusky. Being a wide reader of creepypastas, I know it would be wise to train both Silk and Dusky. I do train Dusky a little more though- it's reasonable, she was a much lower level. Together Dusky and Silk take out many Zigzagoons and Poochyenas, until neither of them can gain much from route 101. Then I get to Oldale Town. Four In Oldale Town, I talk to the scientist blocking the way to Route 102, and he says "There are mysterious bloodstains here... shaped like Pokemon paw prints... I wonder what's going on here." A shadow darts across the screen, and the scientist is dead. When I examine him, it says "He's dead... we need to wait until his body gets cleared away. I shiver. Then I heal up Silk and Dusky before heading on to Route 102. I've only used one of my potions, so I should be fine. I catch a level four Lotad and name him Drizzle. Then I check on Silk. She seems happy enough, but the text says "Silk seems disturbed". I battle all the trainers, and that's when things get really weird: When I beat each of the pokemon they turn hideous, deformed, and bloody. After each battle, I check on Silk. After battling Youngster Calvin, the text says "What have I done?" After battling Bug Catcher Rick, it says "You made me do this!" After battling Youngster Allen, it says "I won't be so forgiving next time..." I try to dodge Lass Tina, but of course I can't, so I move Silk to the back of my party so that she won't have to fight. By now it's around lunch time. I had no idea I had been playing the game for so long. It had been about three hours. ''One more battle before lunch, ''I tell myself. Now I know it would have been wise to turn off the game and never look back, running downstairs to my beautiful banana-chocolate smoothie. But at this point, I had been almost sucked into the game, it was my prized possesion, I was addicted. I quickly killed off Lass Tina's Pokemon with Dusky. Then I save, turn the game off, and go for lunch. What I didn't know at that point was that Lass Tina's pokemon had just been too much for Silk, and I never should have kept playing... Five My parents are surprised I got up so late, usually the latest I got up was ten-something. So I take a break from playing Pokemon. I have a pretty normal birthday, until I get bored of my other presents. Then I remember Death Emerald, and go play it more. When I come back, I turn on the game, but the landscape of Route 102 is hideous and bloody. Then I see my trainer lying on the ground. Silk is hanging from a tree, strangled and covered in blood. The screen fades into black. White text scrolled across. "Silk was just a young Eevee. Her original trainer, Professor Birch, was killed. She was given to a trainer who didn't really care about Pokemon besides her own, her only goal to advance further through the region, killing any Pokemon in her path except for the semi-lucky ones who she caught. Silk loved her new trainer at first, until she found a scientist. This scientist was examining bloody pawprints. Silk saw her trainer melt into her shadow and kill the scientist... he was onto her. Silk then know her trainer was the culprit. Her trainer then forced her to kill many Pokemon that their young trainers cared about...... yet Silk could not disobey her trainer. After killing many Pokemon and almost being able to move into another city, she lies on the ground writing in a notebook. Then she completely freezes, and silk knows this is her chance to set things right. She kills Lacey and then hangs herself." The End...